


LadyNoir Movie Night

by krzed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Movie Night, Studio Ghibli References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed
Summary: A birthday present for seasonofthegeek who requested fluffy LadyNoir!A conversation during Ladybug and Chat Noir's movie night plays out hauntingly familiar...Sequel to chapter 2 of IT'S SO FLUFFY!





	LadyNoir Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



 “Movie night! Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!”

The moment Adrien got home from his Chinese lessons, he threw his bag on his bed, fed Plagg, then proceeded to get ready for his weekly date (though she refused to call it a date) with Ladybug. They had agreed months ago that the only thing nightly patrols accomplished was to reduce them to groggy, exhausted zombies the following morning. Even after Queen Bee and Vixen joined the team and spread the patrol schedule a little thinner, all four decided their nights could be spent far more productively either working on homework together, training, or venting about real life problems. As much as they could without revealing identities, anyway. And even though they had all agreed that Saturday was their day to rest, Ladybug wanted to have a night that was just her and Chat.

This made Adrien more excited than when he first received his ring. He'd known Ladybug was warming up to him for a while, especially after she gave up her one-sided crush on some guy in her class who never even noticed her. Seriously, what idiot wouldn't absolutely _love_ this girl? So he had suggested movie night. Every week, they would swap roles: one brought the snacks and the other brought the movie.

Adrien hopped around his room, gathering blankets, pillows, his laptop (completely scrubbed of anything that could compromise his identity) and stuffed it all into a nondescript backpack. Ladybug was providing the snacks this time (Adrien crossed his fingers for more of those chocolate croissants) and that meant he needed to find the perfect movie. His eyes scanned his extensive movie shelf and fell on the perfect movie, one he'd shared with Marinette a few months ago. He pulled down Howl's Moving Castle, slid it into his backpack, then after securing his pack, called on his transformation and leapt from his window.

About ten minutes of vaulting had his boots touching down on a secluded rooftop right on time. Ladybug was already waiting and turned the moment she heard him land. He smiled up at her, about to greet her with a pun, but paused when he saw what she was wearing. It looked like a Ladybug hoodie. She returned his smile from beneath the spotted hood adorned with a pair of red antennae, and waved her hand without removing it from the pocket.

“My Lady, are you cold? Do you need your kitten to keep you warm?”

“Not necessary, Chaton. This hoodie is plenty warm.”

He pouted. “Aw, I was looking forward to spending time with my snuggle bug.” She giggled at the name and he stepped forward to inspect the hoodie. “Couldn't find one in your size? This thing is eating you alive.”

Ladybug shrugged. “I admit, I made it a little big, but I needed something to wear tonight. It's been getting colder lately, and Tikki said ladybug's don't do so well in colder temp--”

“Wait”, Chat interrupted. “You said...you _made_ this?” He ran his claws over her shoulders. “This is amazing craftsmanship.”

“You want to see my favorite part?” she asked. When he nodded, she unzipped and shrugged the hoodie off, but kept hold of the end of the sleeves, turning it inside out and revealing the black lining. She swung it back over her shoulders and when she pulled the hood back up, Chat gaped at it. The front of the black hoodie had neon green pawprints stitched down the left breast and she had sewn black cat ears lined with the same green onto the hood.

“It's...” He reach out to flick one of the ears and laughed. “It's _reversible?_ ”

“Well, yeah,” she blushed. “What would I be without you?”

Chat wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Still amazing, my Lady,” he whispered into her hair. She hesitated but a second before her arms wormed around his waist. “There, see? I knew my snuggle bug needed her kitty.”

“Chat...” she groaned into his chest, though he knew she was smiling.

“But all joking aside, you are amazing. Especially since you _handmade_ a custom reversible Ladybug and Chat Noir hood...” He trailed off, then grasped her by the shoulders and pulled away to look her directly in the eyes. “I want one.”

“W-what?”

“Ladybug, please! I will pay you to make one of these for me! I-I can get you my measurements, I can pay you in cash so there's no paper trail...”

“Then get all pouty when you realize you can't wear it in public without me learning your identity.”

Chat opened his mouth, shut it, then opened again. He sighed, and grumbled, “Why do you have to have such good points?”

“One of us has to be the brains of this operation.”

“Does that mean you're admitting you're the brains and I'm the beauty?”

She flicked his bell and giggled. “Queenie would fight you over the 'beauty' part. But I'll still make you one. Free of charge even.”

“My Lady...”

“I insist.” Her tone told him the discussion was over. “You can just wear it on our movie nights.” She maneuvered from his grip and over to the basket that no doubt held their treats for the night. “So what movie did you bring?”

“Oh, I brought you quite the treat.” He shrugged off his pack and unzipped the pocket containing the movie. “One of my personal favorite films from Japan: Howl's Moving Castle.”

“Seen it,” she said, pulling a pair of thermoses from the basket. “I like My Neighbor Totoro better.”

“Oh, come on! Howl's Moving Castle is a freaking masterpiece!”

She smiled at the familiarity of the conversation. “I still say it's anime Beauty and the Beast.”

“Jeez, Marinette said the exact same thing,” he muttered. “Look, you can't just compare the genius of Hayao Miyazaki to Walt Disney! It's apples and oranges!” He paused. “No, apples and oranges are still fruit. It's more like...apples and Camembert.”

“Apples and...Camembert?” Ladybug turned with a brow raised. “Adr-uh, a guy in my class said the...exact same thing to me last week.”

“Last...week?” Yes, Adrien _had_ said that in class last week, but not to Ladybug. He said it to...Marinette.

Ladybug's eyes raked up Chat's body. The lean build, the blond hair, the green eyes. The problems at home he often alluded to, the busy schedule. And he knew the Adrien Volpina had was an illusion because...

Chat likewise looked at Ladybug as though he was seeing her for the first time. The bright blue eyes, her pigtails, her passion and drive. And Marinette was so brave helping with Evillustrator because...

“...Marinette?”

“A...Adrien?”

They stared at each other, neither one denying the accusation. Then, Chat chuckled, more than a little flustered, and said, “Uh, does this mean I can...wear the hoodie in public?”

Two rooftops away, two pairs of eyes spied on the pair. Orange ears twitched above a pair of binoculars and a toothy grin spread below.

“What are they doing, Vix?” Queen Bee snatched at the binoculars but Vixen elbowed her away. “Come on! It's my turn!”

“You keep bragging about how loaded you are, I'd think you could afford a pair of binoculars.”

Bee pouted and crossed her arms. “At least tell me what they're saying. I know you can hear them with your foxy ears.”

“Keep it down, Bee!” Vixen snapped. She grinned wider. “Both of my ships are sailing.”

“Ugh, it's about time those two idiots admit they...” Queen Bee quirked a brow and turned to face her partner. “Wait... _both_?”


End file.
